For training purposes, semi-automatic magazine-fed weapons are typically unloaded and a chamber flag is inserted into the emptied chamber. The chamber flag provides a visual confirmation to others that the chamber is empty. The chamber flag is of a bright color, such as yellow, and extends above the chamber so that is can be easily seen by others. Chamber flags should not be used with emptied magazines due to the increased likelihood of introducing live ammunition and the inability of the user/trainers to readily identify an unloaded weapon. Accordingly, using a chamber flag with an empty magazine is unacceptable. Additionally, an empty magazine would not correctly simulate the weight of a loaded magazine. The use of currently commercially available dummy magazines in conjunction with a chamber flag is also not acceptable in light of manufacturers stating that such dummy magazines are not intended for use in real weapons and are designed as props and to add weight to equipment pouches during training.
Conventional dummy or training magazines lack the full shape and weight of a real magazine and, when used in training, cause users to develop training postures that cannot be assumed or could not be mimicked when the weapon is loaded with an authentic magazine. Some gun locks are available that can be used to block a weapon chamber, but not in the form of a dummy or training magazine. A need exists for a better training magazine and a better safety system for weapons.